Big BrotherTwilight Style
by xSugarxHighx
Summary: Our most loved and hated Twilight charectors have gone on Big Brother 10! What challanges will they go through? What alliances will be made? Will love bloom? And who will win! Please R&R!
1. It Was This or Suicide

**Hey there everyone! Soo...I was watching a Big Brother commercial and I started thinking...What if the Twilight characters were in Big Brother?! So I decided to write a story about it! And I know that Big Brother is different in different countries and stuff, and I live in the US, so my Big Brother version might be different from what your used to. And I might be adding some of my own stuff or changing some things about it...But enough with my rambling! On with the story...**

**Oops, almost forgot – I don't own Twilight or any of it's characters, Stephanie Meyer does. I'm just the strange fan who put them in on reality T.V.**

Chapter 1

It was this or suicide (you'll get it once you read it!)

BPOV

Phoenix Arizona. Oh how I loved it here! The sun, the fresh air...the sun. Okay, so I love the sun! Not that you could tell by looking at me, I was practically albino! But there was something about the sun that just made me feel...happy. Just waking up in the morning and looking out the window at that big ball of fire made me feel energized and ready for the day ahead.

And I would certainly need the energy, because working with a bunch of kids was tiresome. But it was also sad for me, so I needed as much happiness as I could mange.

You see, when I was younger I couldn't decide what I wanted to be when I grew up. Because there were two things I loved. Kids, and helping people. But me, blood, and needles did_ not_ mix well. But then I got the perfect idea. How about helping kids? No, I don't mean being a child's doctor. But what about helping kids recovering from...whatever they had?

So I became a nurse. I stayed in the child's ward of the hospital, spending time with all the children. But not all of them were actually recovering, some had diseases and were on life support or things like that. It was really sad, and hard at times. They were so young and innocent, they didn't deserve this. And coming to work day after day and seeing there smiling faces as they saw me walk through their doors, always made me so teary eyed. But I was happy that I was helping them, spending time with them, getting to know them all.

The best part of my job was when a kid was finally well enough to go home. They were always so happy to be able to go home, to be able to be with their family and friends again. I loved my job. But at times I heated it too, like today.

"It's just not fair Angela." I sobbed into her shoulder.

"I know Bella, I know." she said while rubbing my back.

"He was _just fine_ yesterday, he said he actually felt _better_. How could this have happened?" I asked, even though I knew she'd be just as clueless as I was. But I wanted answers.

"I don't know Bella, but you must have known this was bound to happen soon." she replied.

I stiffened. Sure I knew he was going to...to...die, I shuddered at the word, but this soon? He was only six. _**SIX!**_ He had so much time ahead of him, poor little Edwin, or Eddie, as he like me to call him. He was so sweet, caring, smart, and full of energy. His soft, almost caramel, colored hair. His vibrant green eyes, always full of energy and mischief. His little hands, always doing something. Holding my hand, drawing, playing his video games, or flipping through his newest book. It was hard to believe that he was actually gone. Forever. I would never see that too-innocent smile, that little glint in his eye when he was thinking of his newest plan, that furrow in his brow when he was concentrating on his drawing, that little chuckle when he got to a funny part in his book. I was going to miss that all so, so much. And to think, I'd only known him for about a month and a half, I never thought I could get so attached.

"Maybe you shouldn't be a nurse, theres going to be more deaths along the way you know." she whispered.

I couldn't just _leave_ all my kids! I just...needed some time. To think everything over more throughly.

"I can't leave my kids Angela. I just need some time to think things over" I whispered back.

"What about a distraction?" She asked. "Not to forget, but to...help you think?"

I thought about it for a while. Not to forget them, but to get past all the sorrow?

"Like, maybe a break from work?" I asked.

"Something like that..."

I thought about it. A break, to help me deal with the fact that I will be seeing more death in the future. I guess that could work. I pulled away from Angela to look at her.

"What did you have in mind?"

**oOoOo**

Angela's idea of a break/distraction was to either:

**A)**go on some trip to an exotic part of the world (not happening on my nurse salary)

**B)**Try some new extreme sport (it would help for the distraction part, but a permanent break from dieing out of klutziness wouldn't) or

**C)** try out for some reality T.V. Show (hahaha, do you know what the chances of them picking _me_ out of _thousands_ of other people are?)

So I chose option **C**. There was no way I was doing the other two, and there was no way I would actually be picked to be on a reality T.V. Show. What _great_ options Angela had! So much for distractions.

"Okay so start when I count down to 1, okay?" She asked while holding up the recorder.

"Yeah yeah, just get on with it"

"Okay, and remember, under 2 minutes"

"Yes, now just go before I change my mind"

3.2.1.

"Hey there. Um, I'm Isabella Swan, but I prefer Bella. I am 21 years old. I live in Phoenix Arizona. About me...I guess I'm kind of shy, quiet at times, I love reading, and kids -gulp-. As for the reason to why I'm even doing this, I am going through a loss and she -points at camera- suggested that I do this to 'help'. Oh, and it was either this or visiting some weird foreign place, or killing myself -Bella!- _I mean_ extreme sports -rolls eyes- so...thats about it." Angela then turned the recorder around to face herself.

"Please! Please! Pleeeaaase! Pick Bella! She _really_ needs this!" she added before turning it off.

"Okay, now to send it" she said with a smile. I just groaned.

"Aww, come one Bella!" she laughed, "Please try to be happy!" she begged. I groaned again. "Fine, if your not going to be happy for yourself, can at least try to be happy for me?" she pouted. It was my turn to laugh, "_Fiiiine_, I guess I could _try_ to be happy about this." I sighed. Angela put her arm around my shoulder and smiled, "Thats all I'm asking for."

**oOoOo**

It has been about two weeks since Angela sent that stupid video. I have gotten a little bit over Eddies death, but just enough to not cry at the thought of him. Of course I still miss him, and I think about him often, but I can still put a smile on and go through my day with a minimal amount of tears.

I was now driving back to the apartment that Angela and I shared, smiling about the fact that little Kristy and Kenny were finally able to go home. They were recovering from their surgery. They were conjoined twins and Mr. Cullen, the miracle worker, had managed separate them. Though with his golden hair, kind blue eyes, and fit body, he looked more like a movie star than a doctor, he had all the nurses swooning over him. They were constantly flirting with him, even though he was married. But I never did, besides, he was much to old for me. And he seemed like a pretty nice guy from the few conversations I'd had with him, he was very caring and loved his job.

I pulled up to our paid parking spot, and got out. When I walked in I saw Angela sitting on the couch with her legs crossed and a very serious look on her face.

"Guess what I found in the mail today?"

"Oh god, did they give us Felix's playboy magazine again?" I winced as I remembered that little incident.

**Flashback**

_I had just opened the mail box and was looking through the papers._

"_Bills, bills, Angela's mom, bills, bills, Magazine...wait...Ahhhh!" I screamed as I threw down the magazine with a very inappropriate picture on the cover._

"_Hey! Thats mine!" I looked up and saw our upstairs neighbor, Felix, as he glared at me. He was tall, had short cropped black hair, and although he wasn't fat, he didn't have abs's either. And how did I know this? Because he decided to come out in his underwear. And not just any underwear. But his 'special' boxers. The ones that said 'FREE Gift Inside' on both boxer legs. Ugh!! Gross!_

_He picked up the magazine and said,"You better not be going through my mail!" while waving it in front of me like a parent scolding their child. And then his expression changed, and he said,"Wait, I didn't know you liked this kind of stuff...you and Angela...?" He trailed off suggestively, with a raised eyebrow._

_'What the hell?! Did you not just hear me scream?! Do you not_ _see_ _the repulsion on my face?!' I wanted to scream. But instead, I settled with a, "It seems the mail man accidentally put it in our box" through clenched teeth._

"_Oh" he said, not bothering to hide the disappointed in his voice or on his face, and walked back up his stairs._

**End Flashback**

I felt a shiver run up my spine.

"No" she replied, the corners of her lips twitching as she tried not to smile, but failed miserably. Then she stood up, and walked until she was standing right in front of me, she pulled out an envelope and handed it to me. I started reading it 'Congratulations- "YOUR GOING TO BE ON BIG BROTHER!!" screamed Angela and started jumping up and down. I was just shocked. I couldn't even speak.

"Aren't you happy?" she asked as she stopped jumping.

Lets see what am I feeling?...nervous, scared, surprised...excited, jubilant, and...yes, I believe it's happiness.

My head was still down, looking at the letter. I slowly rose my head, looked at Angela, then I grabbed her arms (she looked a little scared when I did) and started jumping up and down and screaming. She joined me about a second later after the shock of my actions wore off.

"Oh my god Ang! I'm going to be on Big Brother!!" I screamed.

"I know!! I'm the one who told you!!" she screamed back. After about 5 more minutes of jumping and screaming, we had settled down and were sitting on the couch in a daze.

"Oh god Ang, I'm going to be on Big Brother" I whispered.

"Your going to be on reality T.V." she whispered back.

"What were we thinking?"

"You mean what was _I _thinking I'm the one who suggested it"

"Yeah, but I agreed to it. It was this or suicide...I should have gone with suicide."

"You could have gone on a trip" she pointed out.

"Come on Angela, do you really think I could afford one?" I asked.

"Well there _is _a little Indian Reservation not far from here...thats kinda exotic..." she mumbled. I sighed and stood up.

"Well, you gonna help me get ready?"

"Like, you have to ask..."

**Well, this is the first chapter. Hope you like it so far! Please review! Oh, and I know Bella was upset when Eddie died, and then she got over it kinda fast, but remember, she hasn't known him for that long, and she's trying to put a brave face on for Angela since she's stubborn and feels kinda bad for running and crying to her.**


	2. A Freaking High School Reunion

**So...second chapter And sorry, but these charectors are going to be OOC at times.**

* * *

Chapter 2

A Freaking High School Reunion

BPOV

I was going to miss my kids, and after I'd told them about my 'good news' they said they'd miss me too, they also promised to watch me on T.V. Really, _all _of them did. I was starting to regret telling them the truth...

But it's too late for that now, I was already on the plane. Not that I really needed a plane. I was only going to Tucson, I could have just driven there. But with gas prices these days...why should I be complaining?

I know my chances of winning this thing are very slim, but I really need the money. The nursing was only a part time job. I was trying to raise money so I could go to collage. And 500,000 dollars was definitely enough for me to be able to go **(A/N I don't know how much money these Game Show things give away).**

**oOoOo**

When the plane landed I went to luggage claim.

"Oh come on Jazzy, it's not _that_heavy." I turned around and saw a tiny girl...woman, rolling her eyes as a blond man dragged two suitcases behind him(well only one really, one looked decent,while the other was huge...and pink). It wasn't her size that caught my attention though, but her looks, and voice. Her voice was like wind chimes, sweet and musical. And her looks...and his. They were easily the most beautiful people I had ever seen. The girl had short, ink black hair that poked out in every direction, her facial features were simple, yet beautiful, and designer clothing covered her pale skin. The boy--I mean man, had honey blond hair, he was lanky...yet muscular, and his pale skin was also covered in designer clothing.

"Alice what did you pack in here?!" He asked as he continued to drag the suitcase.

"Just the necessities Jazzy, just the necessities" she said with a sigh "And besides, they said I'm only allowed ONE bag, so it's not my fault I had to get the biggest pink suitcase they had!" She exclaimed. "So consider yourself lucky that I care so much about fashion." she added. Then she turned around and saw me staring at her, cue the blush.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon! And you are..." She asked with her hand out. Was she always this friendly?

"Bella, Bella Swan" I said as I shook her hand.

"I have a feeling we're going to be best friends" she stated. Okay...

Hey! Who did she mean by 'they'?

"I'm sorry I couldn't help over hearing your conversation...but when you said 'they'...?" I trailed off.

"Yup, me and my boyfriend are going to be on Big Brother 10, I'm guessing you are too?"

"Yeah..."

"Well go get your luggage, and then we can go find the limo" and then she skipped of to help 'Jazzy' out, taking the decent sized suitcase, which was still pretty hard for her.

_A limo..._ I smiled_. Interesting._

**oOoOo**

Once I had found my bags I walked back to were Alice had been.

"So, where to now?" I asked.

"How about to that guy holding a big sign that has all our last names on it?" I followed Jasper's (good thing I no longer had to refer to him as 'Jazzy') line of sight and saw that, there was in fact, a huge sign that held our last names, along with 13 others.

**Welcome to Tucson:**

**Mr. Black**

**Ms. Brandon**

**Ms. Clearwater**

**Mr. Crowley**

**Ms. Deanli**

**Ms. Freeman **

**Ms. Hale**

**Mr. Hunter**

**Ms. Mallory**

**Mr. Mason**

**Mr. McCarty**

**Mr. Newton**

**Ms. Stanley**

**Ms. Swan**

**Mr. Whitlock**

**Mr. Yorkie**

Wow. Long list. You could barely see the head of the poor guy holding the sign. And some of them looked strangely familiar...

"Well, looks like we're the first ones!" claimed Alice.

"So it seems" I sighed. Then it got kind of quiet, and I decided to try and start a conversation.

"So why are you only allowed one suitcase? I thought they said we could bring two."

"Nope. What they said was, two suitcases per household, and since me and Jasper live together, and we're both on the show, we're each allowed one suitcase." she clarified.

"Oooh. Well thats stupid, why would it matter how many suitcases you have, or if you live together? It makes no sense." I replied. I mean seriously. That's like, _the_ stupidest rule I have _ever_ heard.

"I think it just makes them feel better. Maybe adding unnecessary rules makes them feel like things are more official or something." she said with a shrug.

"HEY!OH MY GOD! BELLA IS THAT YOU!?" I turned around to see who had screamed my name out into the heavens, and was met by strangely familiar face...and hug. Okay, so this person might seem familiar, but why the hell are they hugging me?

"Hey!..." _crap! Whats her name?!_

"Come on! You remember me don't you?! Here I'll give you a hint!" she then took one step back, and screamed "MAKE OVER!!"

I winced. It took me _YEARS_ to forget this girl! And when I _finally_ do, she comes back! I just wondered how she managed to still recognize me. I plastered on fake smile and replied.

"It's nice to see you again Jessica."

"Silly me! For a second there I thought you actually _did _forget me!" she giggled. "So are going to introduce me to your friends?" she said as her eyes roamed over Jasper. Alice then cleared her throat and grabbed Jasper's hand. Jessica then reluctantly tore her eyes away from Jasper and looked (and when I say looked, I mean glared) at Alice.

"This is Alice," I gesturing to her,"And her boyfr-"

"Fiancée" she corrected while smirking at Jessica, who in turn ,increased the power of her glare, so that her face scrunched up and it looking like she was sucking on a lemon (I would have laughed, but I still needed to get past this introductory).

"Oh, her fiancée Jasper" I edited , and turned slightly to my right and said "This is Jessica, we went to high school together, but then I moved."

"It's nice to meet you Jasper," she said with a flirty giggle, then quickly glanced in Alice's direction,"Alice" she said in monotone, and continued to stare at Jasper.

"Jasper, honey, lets...go to the souvenir shop!" she said while pulling Jasper by his wrist. "And Bella, please watch our bags." she said while looking pointedly at Jessica.

"Sure..." I mumbled. She was already out of eye sight.

**oOoOo**

"So, looks like life's been treating you...better" said Jessica while looking me up and down.

"Um, thanks?" And I understood what she meant. When I had been in school with her I wasn't..._matured_ yet. I just happened to be a late bloomer, I actually had curves now. _Yay! Just what I wanted, more attention_. I sighed, God just loved messing with me.

"Jessica? Is that you?" I stiffened.

Oh...my god._ Why God?! WHY?! Why do you like to torture me so much? Is it because I don't pray before I eat, cause I know I'm not the only one..._

"Is that who I think it is?" asked Jessica.

_Or is this payback for that time in 4th when I got all depressed after my puppy ran away and went into the 'There-is-no-God-or-he-wouldn't-have-given-me-a-puppy-that-hated-me-so-much-and-then-ran-away-from-me' phase? It only lasted like 3 days! After mom told me that it was my fault for dropping it so many times and that it __probably had a better chance of survival now, I got over it. And I never meant it anyways! I was just_-

"Wow I never expected to see you here!"

"I know! What a surprise!" replied Jessica.

"And who is this?" they asked. You've got to be kidding me! This freaking person loved torturing me through high school, and they don't even remember me! I'm insulted! Well, not really...but still! Jessica recognized me.

"Don't you remember? This is Bella, of coarse I hardly recognized her myself when I first saw her to..." Jessica mumbled. Ha! The look on his face was priceless! His mouth dropped and his eyes widened and bulged out as he realized who I was.

"Why, it's nice to see you to Mike" I said while I rolled my eyes. In high school he used to call me Billy (Bill for short) instead of Bella, and he was always making cracks about how I looked more like a guy than a girl, I had heard many "Hey Bill your going into the wrong locker room" and "Just cut your hair and no one will be able to tell!" throughout the years. Living with him for 3 months, on National Television, was definitely not good.

"Is that really you Bella?" He asked as his eyes took in my face, my chest, my legs, my chest, my face once more, my chest. Oh yeah, he was a perv in high school too.

"No, you must have me confused with someone else. I'm Billy, remember?" I said as I crossed my arms over my chest, which was probably not the best idea since it moved his focus from my face, back to my chest. I rolled my eyes, _men_.

Well, not all men were like that. Angela's boyfriend, Ben, Jasper, oh, and Mr. Cullen, were pretty decent men.

"Wow, you look...different" he said, while he continued his inappropriate staring.

"Thanks..." okay the staring was getting _very_ annoying, "...you know, it's rude to stare." I said coldly. His head snapped up immediately.

"Uhh...I..."

"So what have you been up to?" asked a slightly irritated Jessica. Mike looked relieved by the change of subject.

"My dad died about two months ago, so I inherited his Sports Store" he said with a smile.

"Jackass..." I mumbled. Come on! His dad died and he's smiling. _Smiling!_ How can someone be so heartless?

"What was that?" he asked.

"Lucky you!" I said sarcastically. The moron was even dumber than I though, he actually thought I was serious and smiled even wider, "Yeah. And on top of that I get to do this!"

"Heartless jerk..." I murmured. Jessica heard this and smiled, that wasn't really the reaction I expected. She leaned over and whispered in my ear "So you don't like him?" I turned to her, wrinkled my nose in disgust, and shook my head 'no'. She smiled even wider and whispered "Good, cause I call dibs." Okay, now that made more sense!

Although, I didn't understand what she saw in him. But then I realized that Mike was _actually_ semi-attractive. Not that I cared, I didn't base guys off their looks...

"Oh...my god" I heard Jessica whisper. I snapped out of my little bubble and turned to see what she was 'oh my god' ing this time.

My mouth dropped.

That had to be the hottest guy I had ever seen. Beautiful bronze hair, extremely pale skin, and muscular. And he was walking this way! I quickly picked my jaw off the floor and turned to Jessica.

"How do I look?" she whispered frantically while trying to pat down her hair.

"Perfect. How do I look?" I whispered back while trying to do the same. Mike snickered.

"Come on, he's not even that attractive" he rolled his eyes. We ignored him and continued to try and make our selves decent.

"You look--he's here!" She turned around and smiled.

I turned back biting my lip. How did I look? Good? Bad? Wait...didn't I just say something about not basing guys off their looks? This is so not like me to worry about how I look over a guy.

"Hey, I take it you guys are also going to be on Big Brother?" I heard a velvety voice ask.

I didn't even notice that I had diverted my attention to the floor. Because my head snapped up and my eyes met with a pair of emerald green ones.

And without a thought, I cringed. His eyes...they were so much like...like...Edwin's.

I quickly turned away.

"Jess, could you please watch my stuff I...I...I need to go find Alice" my stupid voice had to ruin it by cracking in the middle.

"Sure..." she sounded confused.

I muttered a quick thanks before running in the direction I had seen Alice go. Thank goodness I didn't-

_Thunk_

-trip.

Oh well, at least they can''t see me from here.

I quickly pulled myself up and started looking around.

_Aha!_

The bathroom. Alice had luckily gone this way, making my lame excuse a little less lame and more believable.

I ran into a stall and started crying my little heart out.

"Oh Eddie" I whimpered, "I miss you." _Look how things turned out Angela!_ I thought. _So much for this helping me..._

I continued crying a whimpering his name for about 15 more minutes, until I heard the door slam shut.

I quickly wiped my eyes, got out of the stall, and made my way to the door.

"...she just keeps crying and saying 'Eddie, Eddie, I miss you'" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Thats pretty creepy isn't it Edward?" I heard a nasally voice ask.

_Oh my freaking goodness! What is this? Some sort of high school reunion?_

"It's probably someone else, I don't even know her" I heard a velvety voice respond. I felt my eyes widen in disbelief. _No freaking way! You have got to be kidding me! Not only do his eyes look almost exactly like...his...but their names are similar too!!_ Now _that _was creepy.

"Well maybe she's stalking you, she's done it before you know. She used to stalk me in high school, she was always jealous of me because I was always prettier than her. She would follow me around school to, like some sick puppy. And one time she even- "

"Shut. The Hell. Up." I said through clenched teeth. I couldn't believe I had actually let her get that far in her stupid story telling. Everything she was saying was a lie. I hated her in high school. And I did everything I could to stay away from her. And now that I was out here, I noticed there was a small group surrounding the ladies room, but I didn't care. I wanted to finally tell her off.

"Lauren you need to shut the hell up and get over yourself. I hated you in high school, in fact, I _still_ hate you now. I avoided you as much as I could, you too Mike" I shot a glare in his direction, "because you two ridiculed me and laughed at me every chance you got. But that was then, back in high school. So why the hell are you still gossiping? Making up lies to try and boost your image? Because you know what? This is the real world, _not_ high school, and you need to grow up already and stop freaking lying through your teeth to people you just met. So suck it up and shut up." I finished my little rant. I was a little out of breath, my hands were balled in fists at my sides, and I was willing to bet my shelf full of books at home that my face was as red as a tomato.

Lauren looked shocked by my little speech. Her mouth was still open from the story she was making up and she looked sort of pale. But she quickly recovered from the shock as her expression changed to fury.

" You listen to me_ Swan_-"

"NO. _You_ listen to _me, Mallory_" I sneered her name, "I am an adult now, and I am not going to take any more of your crap. So just know, if you try to start a fight with me, whether it's with words, fists or anything in between, I won't hesitate to fight back."

She still looked mad, but she looked slightly scared too. And after about a minute of glaring at each other, she huffed, stomped her foot, and stalked away. I smiled, proud of myself, for finally standing up to her.

Only then did I hear the clapping. I was so caught up with our argument that I had forgotten about everyone else. I blushed and looked at my shoes, embarrassed. I heard someone chuckle next to me, and looked up to see a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. But this time, I wasn't hurt by them, quite the opposite actually. They made feel as light as air, and I just couldn't get myself to look away. His eyes were so deep, so full of-

_Oof_

Something, or _someone_, had jumped at my waist. It had cought me by surprise and the force made me stumble and almost fall over backwards.

"EEK! I'm so happy for you Bella!"

I looked down and saw a head of spiky, ink black hair.

"Um, thanks?"

It sounded more like a question, which made Alice laugh.

"Thank goodness they didn't get this on tape huh?" she said as she removed her arms from my waist.

"Oh jeez, that would have been horrible" I said as I realized how terrible that would have been. I was embarrassed enough with this small-ish group of people, imagine how much worse it would have been if the whole world had seen that!

"That was great! It's Bella, right?" said a guy with curly brown hair who looked like he was on steroids as he patted me on the back.

"Uh, yeah. And you are..." I said as I stuck my arm out. He took it and said,

"The names McCarty, Emmet McCarty" I laughed. He said it the was James Bond said 'Its Bond, James Bond'.

"Well it's nice to meet you Emmet" I said with a smile. He returned the smile, showing off his dimples, and said, "It's nice to meet you too. Great speech by the way." That made me blush, which made him laugh.

"Stop harassing her Emmet, you can't do that until you've known her for at least a day" I heard a musical voice say. I turned around to meet the green eyed angel, also known as Edward. He stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Edward Mason. It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Swan."

I was surprised that when my hand touched his. It was like there was an electric current running through my body, starting at my toes, and working it's way up to any and every part of my hand that touched Edward's. It was this strange, but not very strong, tingling sensation. And it was anything but uncomfortable. It was actually a very nice feeling, like the feeling I got when I looked into his eye's. His touch made me feel so carefree and happy. And I didn't want to let go.

Luckily I didn't have to. Because Edward kept his hold on my hand and slowly brought it up to his lips. And when his lips touched my hand, I felt a shiver run up my spine. It was so...weird. When his lips touched my hand, it was like all the electricity that had been running through me, had focused on the skin were his lips touched. But this too, was actually a good sensation. It left my skin feeling all warm and tingly. It was an amazing feeling, and I didn't want him to stop this either, but it's not like I could say, "could you keep your lips there for about a minute, maybe longer? I just love the way that makes my skin feel!"

Now that would be awkward.

And all to soon, his lips left my hand. Then he lowered our hands, and let go. _You idiot! Say something!_ I scolded myself.

"The pleasures all mine Mr. Mason." I replied.

"Please, call me Edward" he said with a dazzling crooked smile.

"Then please call me Bella" I replied with a smile no were as beautiful as his.

**So, i have decided to stop here. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
